


Primera Amiga

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy es una Weasley. Tiene el cabello muy rojo, los ojos muy marrones y la piel muy pecosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Amiga

** Primera amiga **

 

— Lucy.

 

— ¿Lucy qué?

 

— ¿Importa?

 

— Yo te dije mi apellido, es de mala educación no dar el tuyo.

 

Lucy suspira. No quiere. En cuanto diga su apellido, esa niña que se ha acercado para hablar con ella, Lauren Zabini, la mirará espantada y correrá a esconderse.

 

Lucy Weasley tiene una hermana llamada Molly y diez primos: Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus y Lily. Todos son más grandes que ella.

 

Además, tiene cuatro “primos”. Es decir, primos que dicen serlo pero que en realidad no lo son. Teddy, Scorpius, Lorcan y Lysander, así se llaman. Y, por cierto, también son mayores que ella.

 

Lucy es una Weasley. Tiene el cabello muy rojo, los ojos muy marrones y la piel muy pecosa. Su padre trabaja en el Ministerio, al igual que su madre, por lo que viste bien. De todas formas, pasa los veranos apiñada en La Madriguera, la casa de sus abuelos, junto a su enorme familia.

 

Es el primer año que Lucy irá a Hogwarts. Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Louis están en séptimo, Lorcan y Lysander en sexto, Hugo y Lily en quinto, Roxanne en cuarto y Molly en tercero. Y, por si fuera poco, Victoire es la nueva enfermera y James el ayudante del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

 

Lucy no quiere decir su apellido, no porque odie a su familia, al fin y al cabo es la pequeña mimada y eso no es tan malo. Lucy no quiere decir su apellido porque los niños y niñas tienden a salir espantados al darse cuenta de que tiene toda una horda de primos sobre protectores a su alrededor.

 

Pero Lauren Zabini tiene razón, ella le dio su apellido, sería de mala educación no darle el suyo.

 

— Weasley. Lucy Weasley.

 

— ¿Weasley? ¿Eres de esa familia enorme que siempre va junta a todos lados?

 

Lucy solo quería hacer una amiga. Con un suspiro, asiente.

 

— ¡Que divertido! Yo no tengo primos. Mi papá es hijo único y mi mamá también. Además, después de la guerra se tuvieron que ir a Francia, así que me crié sola. ¿Es divertido ser parte de una familia tan grande?

 

Lucy mira algo sorprendida a la chica. Por suerte, se recupera rápido.

 

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre puedo echarle la culpa de las cosas a los más grandes! — Las dos niñas se ríen, mientras el expreso Hogwarts avanza.

 

Y así, Lucy Weasley hace su primera amiga.

 

FIN


End file.
